Adonis Grayson
| cross = | years = 2002–11, 2013– | first = November 29, 2002 | last = | family = Grayson, D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = Andrew Lloyd Evans | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = Chief Financial Officer, Singer, Songwriter | employer = Harmony Records | spouse = Mikaela Blaine (2003) Callie Barnes (2007–08) Karina Fairgate (2009–10, 2013–15) Becca Mitchell (2011–12) | romances = | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Jeff Evans | adoptivemother = Theresa Thompson | halfbrothers = Sterling Forrester III Terence Grayson Zane Briggs | halfsisters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Martin Katie Thompson | sons = Nico Grayson | daughters = Jennifer Grayson | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Storm Forrester Trey Mitchell Quincy Grayson D.J. Hawkins | nieces = Zoe Hawkins Kylie Mitchell | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Forrester | uncles = Tony D'Angelo Lloyd Thompson Oscar Romalotti Dmitri Kiriakis Maxwell D'Angelo Aiden D'Angelo | aunts = Victoria Grayson Felicity Delatour Bella Westmore Talia Romalotti Vivian Grayson | cousins = Josh Robinson Blake Cooper Erica Newman Chase Stewart Katie Thompson Kieran D'Angelo Lily D'Angelo Grace Scott | relatives = }} Andrew Lloyd "Drew" Grayson ( Evans) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Andrew Evans (aka Andrew Grayson) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the character from the Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named after R&B singer , , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones and is currently Andrew Lloyd Evans. Currently scripted as having been born on July 7, 1983, Drew is the illegitimate son of music mogul, Nicholas Grayson and world famous supermodel, Amelia Kane; Drew was not raised by Nick, but whether Amelia was involved in his life has changed several times. The character's choice of career has changed several times with his original career choice being a private detective. His path as a detective is what initially facilitates his paternity reveal. Currently, the character is a trained business executive with a minor in music. He works at Nick's record label Harmony Records. Characterization Relationships Drew's most significant relationship is his on-off romance with Karina Fairgate. Prior to Wyatt Spencer -- Drew has another college roommate who is interested in Karina. Storylines Backstory On January 14, 1983, Amelia Kane gives birth her child at the local clinic and orders the child to be put up for adoption immediately. However, it is later revealed that Amelia's alternate personality wanted to get rid of the baby and Amelia actually wanted her child. Having regained control of her life, Amelia goes searching for her child and is led to believe the child died shortly after birth. Despite her mental illness, Amelia blames herself and cannot bring herself to tell the child's father and the love of her life Nicholas Grayson what she has done. Amelia later marries her private investigator boyfriend Lloyd Thompson and leaves town. In 1987, as Amelia is about to marry her baby's father, Katheryn Forrester blackmails Amelia with the information and forces her to leave Nick at the altar -- much to the pleasure of Nick's father Terry who has never supported Nick and Amelia's love for each other. 2002–07 Andrew Evans comes to Jericho City with his best friend and roommate Wyatt Spencer to visit for the holidays Wyatt's family for the holidays. Drew encourages Wyatt to tell his parents that he is bisexual but Wyatt refuses. Drew has a brief romance with Wyatt's social climbing ex-girlfriend, Mikaela Blaine. Drew beats Wyatt out for an internship at Harmony Records. However, his ulterior motive to find out about his family's past lives leads to him getting fired when he causes trouble for the head of A&R, Victoria Grayson. In the meantime Drew gets another internship with fashion designer Katheryn Forrester. Drew continues digging for information on his mother and uncle and is shocked to discover that he is actually the biological son of Nicholas and Amelia Grayson stolen at birth by her own biological parents, Katheryn and crime lord Dante D'Angelo. After donating blood to save Nick's life he skips town and resurfaces having just married Mikaela. The marriage is quickly annulled when Grant assures him that Mikaela only married him for his money. Drew supports his friend Callie Barnes after her marriage and they begin dating in late 2003. Drew finds it hard to embrace his new family considering his presence upsets some of his siblings and destroyed his parents' marriage. However, Drew immediately bonds with his little sister, Katie Thompson. 2008–11 Drew comes back to town to attend Katheryn's funeral in November 2008. He reveals that he has officially taken the name Grayson and he takes Nick up on his offer to move into Grayson Manor. 2013– References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:Characters introduced in 1983 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Grayson family Category:1983 births Category:Jericho City University class of 2005